


Oh.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, flustered blake, ruby KNOWS, well she figures it out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the prompt: "You're wearing ----'s shirt."~"You're wearing Yang's shirt." Ruby says with an ecstatic grin, and Blake bites her lip as she nods in response. "And you have a-""Yes, it seems I do." Blake says, cutting off the younger girl as a furious blush overtakes her features, "Remind me to kill your sister for that." she mumbles under her breath, but Ruby hears her, and squeals.





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to change my series' name from:  
> RWBY Kiss Prompt Fics - to just  
> RWBY Prompt Fics  
> :P Just to expand a bit, y'know?

When Ruby hears the door to the kitchen swing open at 7 o'clock in the morning _sharp_ , she knows that there's no way it's Yang or Weiss. Her own partner doesn't get up quite this early, and Yang? Yang gets up around 11-ish? Yeah, that seems about right. It must be Blake then. Ruby raises her head from her place sitting on the counter, smiling when she's proven right as her faunus teammate meets her eyes. "Good morning, Blake!" Ruby calls, and the noirette smiles tiredly back at her.

 

"Hey, Ruby." she responds as she stops at one of the cabinets, swinging it open to get herself a cup so she can have a drink of water, "You're up early."

 

"Yeah, I promised my dad that I'd call him, and he had to work early today so..." Ruby explains as she watches Blake turn the tap on, filling the cup she'd grabbed up with water. Ruby's eyes narrow the slightest bit as she sees the shirt Blake's wearing. She swears she's seen it somewhere before. It's an over-sized white t-shirt with the word 'person' written in fancy black handwriting in the top left corner of the front.

 

Blake turns and leans back against the counter as she takes a sip, her eyes meeting Ruby's again. Her eyebrows raise as she notices Ruby's scrutinizing gaze, but doesn't bring it up. "You should go get some more rest now then." she says, "You usually sleep in quite a bit."

 

"Yeah, but I'm no  _Yang_ _._ " Ruby chuckles, referencing how late the brawler can sleep in sometimes, but then something clicks in her head at the thought of her sister.

 

That's  _Yang's_ shirt.

 

At the realization, she takes a more in depth look at her teammate. Blake's wearing _that_ shirt and purple boxers, nothing else. Ruby's eyes catch on a certain spot just where the collar of the shirt ends, noticing what appears to be a bit of bruised skin that's mostly covered. How could Blake possibly get bruised in a place like _that_ \- Oh.  _Oh..._ but why is she wearing Yang's...?  _Wait,_ does this mean that Blake and Yang-? Ruby's eyes widen and meet Blake's again, and the faunus looks a bit confused at her sudden shock. "What?" she prompts as Ruby's jaw drops.

 

Blake suddenly feels small under the woman's gaze. Ruby doesn't look angry, she doesn't really look  _anything._ She glances down at herself to see if there is something amiss, and realizes what Ruby had seen. First and foremost, the shirt, but more importantly, the hickey that Yang most likely had left the night before. It isn't that noticeable if you aren't looking for it, but the shirt probably made Ruby curious. "Shit." Blake curses under her breath, "I-I can explain." she adds, meeting Ruby's gaze again nervously.

 

Ruby's... smiling at her? "You're wearing Yang's shirt." Ruby says with an ecstatic grin, and Blake bites her lip as she nods in response. "And you have a-"

 

" _Yes_." Blake says, cutting off the younger girl as a furious blush overtakes her features, "Remind me to kill your sister for that." she mumbles under her breath, but Ruby hears her, and squeals.

 

She hops off the counter and launches herself forward to lock Blake in a tight hug. Blake is quick enough to move the cup in her hand out of the way of the oncoming force, placing it on the counter just as Ruby's arms wrap around her. "You're dating my sister!" she says with an easy sort of finality, and Blake finds herself smiling at her tone.

 

She's happy that Ruby's accepting this so quickly. "Looks like we've been caught." Blake mutters back, confirming Ruby's suspicions.

 

Ruby doesn't pull back though, so Blake wraps her arms around her too. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she says, "And hey, there's no need to be embarrassed or anything. I mean, it could of been worse.  _Weiss_ could have been the one to notice."

 

Blake laughs despite herself, her younger teammate joining in soon after. There's a few moments of silence where no one moves, then Blake's ear twitches as she hears someone walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Her eyes flicker upwards just as Yang stops in the doorway. She still looks half asleep as the meets her girlfriend's gaze. She looks briefly taken aback by the scene in front of her, then smiles mischievously. Blake glares right back at her, causing the blonde to smirk. "You're dead." she mouths to her, but Yang just winks, turning and sauntering back down the hallway. Blake's eyes widen as she's left alone again. It's at that exact moment that Blake realizes something. She's going to need to answer  _all_ of Ruby's questions alone now, and Yang  _knew_ this. Blake sighs in resignation. Yang sealed her fate.


End file.
